Hurry Up And Save Me
by pottergirl1717
Summary: Bella moves to Forks after a traumatic experience in Phoenix. Half a year later she meets her rescuer again. Will sparks fly? And can Edward save Bella from the fear of her past...again? May be some smut in future chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Wish I did tho. But seeing how im about to fuck shit up, that may just be a good thing…**

"And so, after Germany invaded Poland, World War II began."

My U.S history teacher droned on and on about the start of the war and the holocaust. I sighed. Apparently the school thought we didn't have anything better to do than sit around while the teachers force-fed us boring and useless information that wasn't even correct half the time. Well, the information was useless to me. The teachers weren't giving me any new material that I hadn't already learned at my old high school in Phoenix. I had been in the advanced classes there, and as a result, I was about a year ahead everyone else in Forks High.

I looked down at my hand, the one that had been doodling on my scrap paper for the last hour. The crescent moon-shaped scar was there on my wrist, fading but still prominent, seeming to glow in the light against my alabaster skin. That scar was not only a sick reminder of my horrifying past, but the reason why I had moved to the dreary town of Forks…

"_Excuse me, Miss. Its closing time, I'm afraid you'll have to leave now."_

_I looked at the clock on the wall across the room from me. 9:00 already? I was going to have to learn to manage my time better. I gathered my books and homework and said goodbye to the librarian. As I walked outside, I saw a lone car, a shiny silver Volvo, parked right next to the library. When I walked past it, I caught a glimpse of a man sitting in the driver's seat. He appeared to be sleeping, but I thought I saw him with earbuds in his ear. I shrugged it off and continued walking home. As I got closer to my apartment building, I spotted another man walking on the sidewalk opposite me. He appeared to be quite drunk and was lagging behind, so I ignored him. When I reached my building, I fumbled in my purse for my keys._

_Damn these large purses. Everything you're looking for always happens to be right at the bottom where you can't see them._

_While I was searching for my keys, a hand snaked to my mouth, preventing me from screaming. Before I could run, the hand grabbed me and shoved me into the brick wall of the alley right beside my house. Breathing heavily and trying to forget the pain in my ribcage, I tried to muster a scream. Before I could utter a sound, the hand slapped me across the cheek. I stumbled back, tears welling in my eyes at the sting of the slap. I looked up into the face of the man attached to the brutal hand, and was shocked to realize that this was the drunken man that I had seen earlier tonight. He must have followed me home._

_With a jolt a fear, I recognized the face. My knees began to shake and my breath hitched in my throat._

_It was my abusive loser ex-boyfriend. _

_James._

"_Now, now sweetheart," he slurred. "You shouldn't have left me. Come back if you want to live…" he said in a hushed tone that made shivers run up and down my spine. I tried to run, but my legs were paralyzed by fear. _

"_No." I squeaked out in a whisper, trying to muster the courage to run._

_He growled then and shoved me back up against the brick wall by my throat, cutting off my air supply. I was clawing at his hands and gasping for air, but my efforts yielded nothing. I could see black spots in my eyes. I tried to shove him off me, but he didn't budge. In an effort to stop my resistance, he released my neck and slapped me again. I fell down, and he promptly grabbed me and dragged me back up by my hair. I whimpered in pain as he slammed back into the wall for the 3__rd__ time. He pinned my wrists above my head as his other hand reached down to pop open the top button of my shirt._

"_Now, bitch. I'm going to have you, good and hard. It's going to hurt like fuck; I'll make sure of that. If you shut up and do as I say, maybe I'll leave you alive."_

_Tears streamed down my cheeks at his words. I had no hope of fighting him off at this point; I was too weakened from my earlier struggle. He began to pop open the rest of the buttons, yanking them unceremoniously out of their holes. As he worked on my shirt, I realized that while my hands were rendered useless by James, my legs weren't. I aimed a good swift kick at his privates, but since it was too dark out for me to see clearly, I missed. James released a feral snarl, and in an attempt to further prevent me from trying to escape, he latched his sharp teeth onto my right wrist and bit down. Hard._

_The pain was excruciating. A blood-curdling scream rent the air as it tore its way from my throat. At that moment, something large slammed into my attacker and knocked him off of me. I collapsed, exhausted, scared and sobbing, onto the pavement. I clutched my mangled wrist tightly; the skin broken and torn and bleeding profusely. I tried to ignore the feeling of blood flowing past the open wound. _

"_I will NOT throw up; I will NOT pass out" I chanted to myself. I needed to stay alert in the face of this immediate danger._

_I heard some scuffling and loud grunts to my left. I looked over, and I could make out the faint outline of James on the ground, while another man (I assumed this was my rescuer; the thing that had flown into James as he bit me) sat astride him, pummeling anywhere he could reach. James tried in vain to shove him off, but his resistance grew weaker and weaker until the man struck a glancing blow to the head and he stilled. My rescuer stood, breathing heavily, and spat at James. He massaged sore knuckles as he stared murderously at the unconscious body on the ground, as though he was daring it to try getting up again._

_As he regained his composure, I took a good look at him. He was tall and lean, with a hint of muscle beneath his fitted t-shirt. He had tousled hair that looked to be a shade of coppery bronze. It seemed to shine, even in this dark alleyway. And his eyes…his eyes were a brilliant shade of green that seemed to pierce through the darkness and straight into my soul. He looked familiar. My brain was exhausted, and was starting to slow down. I pushed harder, trying to remember where I had seen his face before. _

_Oh! He was the man I had seen in the car as I left the library. How did he know I was here?_

_A sudden wave of pain wracked my body. I squeezed my eyes shut and moaned. I felt light-headed and sick to my stomach. I reopened my eyes, and not without effort, to see the man kneeling beside me; a look of utmost concern displayed on his beautiful features. He spotted my ruined wrist, and he tore his shirt off and wrapped it around my wrist in an effort to staunch the heavy bleeding. A million questions were jumbled in my head. Who was this man? How had he gotten here?_

_Before I could make sense of my thoughts and formulate a proper question, I blurted out, "Who are you?"_

"_Edward Masen," came his smooth reply. "You're going to be alright."_

_His velvety voice instantly soothed me. I felt very safe with him here._

"_Thank…thank you," came my weak reply. I was exhausted, trembling, and week; I could feel myself starting to lose consciousness, but I struggled to remain in the present. _

"_What's you're name?" Edward questioned._

_My eyes fluttered, and I struggled to answer him before I fell over the edge. _

_I stuttered out, "Bella…Bella Swan.__"_

_And then I blacked out._

The shrill ring of the telephone sounded, jolting me out of my stupor. As the teacher answered the phone, I fingered my scar, trying to remember what had happened after I had told Edward my name. I didn't remember much (or at least, nothing of consequence).

I did remember waking up in a stiff hospital bed as a nurse fussed over my bandages. She told me that Edward had called an ambulance and the police had arrested James. I had asked her where he was, and she gave me a message from him, telling me that he hoped I felt better but had to leave for personal reasons.

They had discharged my later that day, where I was picked up by a frantic and hysterical Renee. She had nearly crushed me in her bear hug and sobbed into my shoulder. She always did know how to worry.

After the incident, she arranged for me to move to Forks, Washington to live with my dad, believing that the small town would be "safer". Within the week I was packed up and shipped off to live my new, boring life.

I hated it here. I missed Phoenix. I missed the sun and the heat. I missed my loving, erratic, hare-brained mother. But I had to admit that I did feel safer here, ensconced inside the tiny towns' limits and population of 3,120 people.

I wouldn't be going back to Phoenix anytime soon. My past still haunted me.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, I grabbed my books and rushed out the door, not wanting to linger and get caught in the mad dash to leave the parking lot. As I hurried to my car in the ever-present rain, I lamented one thought in my head about the whole ordeal, replaying it like a broken record.

I had never seen nor heard from Edward Masen again.

**Heyyyyyy readers,**

**Ummmmm….well this is kinda my 1****st**** fanfic so obviously I have zero clue what I'm doing. This story kinda came to me as I was sitting, EXTREMELY bored in my study hall. I've always had really good story ideas, but I was too lazy to actually write them out.**

**Well, now I have, and I wanna know whatcha think so that I know whether or not I should continue to write. **

**Leave reviews, good or bad, but if ur gonna write a bad 1, gimme some constructive criticism, not just say "it sux", kay?**

**Well that's it for my little schpiel, and ill try to get the next chappie up ASAP. But im pretty lazy, so try not to hold it against me. (HINT: the more you review the quicker ill try to post!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…although I wish I owned my own version of Edward. Just like every other fan girl in the world…**

"Bye, Elizabeth. See ya." I said, picking up my suitcase and backpack.

She looked up from her Blackberry with a look of frustration on her face. She hates it when I call her by her first name. But there's just no way I can call her "Mom".

A mother is supposed to be the one constant in a child's life, always there for you, providing love, attention, care, and companionship. NOT leaving you alone in the house to fend for yourself almost daily. And when she IS home, ignores you almost constantly and talks on her cell phone more so than to her own child.

My mother gave up trying to convince me to call her Mom now. I was glad, because it meant one less argument I would be having with her. She didn't even really care too much, considering that her frustration with me died as soon as it had flared and she went back to typing an email for work. I swear, I wanted to rip that goddamn phone out of her hands and smash it against the nearest wall. 'Don't you care for me at all?' I wanted to shout at her.

But I already knew that answer, plain and simple: No, she didn't.

I walked toward the boarding gate without a glance back. I was done with this part of my life. So fed up and done. I was ecstatic about leaving.

I was going to be living with my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle from now on. My aunt and uncle were more of a mother/father figure to me than my birth parents ever were.

With a deadbeat dad who ran out on the family because he "didn't want to deal" with us and mother who pretty much regretted my entire existence, I was more than happy to be calling my aunt and uncle "Mom and Dad", by the way.

I would also be sharing the house with my adopted siblings. My aunt and uncle had been unable to have children, so they just adopted. My "cousins" were like brothers and sisters to me. The family dynamics would seem a little weird to an outsider, considering they all kind of "paired off", but we made it work. We were a functionally dysfunctional family, I guess you could say.

I cared very much for all of them, and couldn't wait to see them, considering I hadn't had a chance to see them since Christmas…3 years ago.

I boarded the plane and took my seat. I sat and strapped myself in and waited (rather impatiently) for takeoff. I just wanted to get out of this town. I decided taking a nap might make the time fly faster, so I got comfortable (or as comfortable as is possible in a cramped airline chair,) and tried to fall asleep.

I was glad for a genuine reason to be leaving my crappy childhood behind, albeit it being a bad one. Elizabeth supposedly "feared for my safety" because of a run-in I'd had a while back. As I drifted off to sleep, I could still remember that night, quite clearly…

_I was sitting outside the library in my car, listening to my music. This was something I enjoyed doing often, because it gave me a sense of peace where there was none in my life. Now that I was a fully functioning semi-adult, Elizabeth was never home, and when she was, she was in a state of perpetual anger and frustration and yelled at you for the dumbest, most insignificant things. The loneliness in the big, empty house was tangible and suffocating, but preferable to the screaming matches that echoed in the hallowed halls whenever my mother felt the need to grace me with her presence. Sitting in the car and listening to music was my form of escape. _

_A lone girl exited the library just then; the lights in the building dimming after her departure. _'Must be closing time,' _I thought._

_Great. Just great. I SO didn't want to go home just now. _

_The girl turned down the street, passing by my car. She looked so small and frail, like the pressing darkness could easily swallow her whole. I felt a sudden, instinctive urge to protect this stranger. _

Huh. Well, that's weird.

_I could see that she was walking home; there were no other cars in sight in the lot besides mine. I decided to follow her, not to be stalker-ish, but to make sure that she got home safely._

Yeah, right. You keep telling yourself that, buddy.

_I put the car in drive and slowly inched forward, keeping my eyes on her dwindling figure. _

_She walked just down the street, but when she turned a corner suddenly, I couldn't follow her because it was a one-way street. _

Oh well. Hopefully she'll be at her apartment by now.

_I sped up down the street, wanting to make a u-turn and double back so that I could go home to my own house. _

_As I rounded the corner, I could see a drunk man walking (or stumbling, rather) down the sidewalk, in the same direction as the girl from the library. I saw the man approach her as she was fumbling with her purse on the porch of her building (looking for her apartment keys, I assume). I thought the man would pass her by, so I thought nothing of it, and idly wondered whether or not the man would make it home before passing out on the sidewalk; he looked so drunk. So when the drunken man slapped a hand over her face to cover her mouth and shoved her into an adjacent alleyway, I was scared and horrified, and immediately slammed on my brakes, not caring if I was in the middle of the road. _

Fuck the other drivers! This girl is more important.

_I hopped out of my car, and raced down the sidewalk, into the alleyway. My heart leapt into my throat when I saw the girl pinned to the wall by her attacker. She aimed a kick at his nuts, trying to dislodge him from his hold on her. She missed, and in the dim streetlight, I could make out the pure unadulterated rage on his face at her resistance. I kept running down the long alleyway, trying to reach the girl, but stopped short before running into some trashcans. I looked back up and saw the man lunge for her free wrist and bite down on it._

_Hard. _

_The girl screamed a blood-curdling scream of shock, pain, and fear, which only served to fuel the anger boiling under my skin. The strange protective instinct I harbored for this unknown girl kicked in and I sprinted straight toward her attacker. I tackled him to the ground so hard, Reggie White would have been proud. We rolled on the alley floor before I righted myself and used my full weight to pin the man down. The man struggled to get up, but I sat astride him and pummeled him hard, landing blows with my fists all over his head and stomach. I ignored the slight ache in my fists because I just wanted this man to hurt._

_The spineless weakling curled into a ball, trying to protect himself from the fury of my fists. I bashed his face into the ground, and the man grunted once more and was still. I stood up breathing hard, the pure adrenaline still pumping through my system made me feel alert and ready. I massaged my sore knuckles, and tried to wipe the man's blood off of them while I calmed down. The inexplicable rage and hatred toward the attacker had yet to abate. I heard a breathy moan from behind me._

_The girl!_

_In my rush to save her from this man, I had forgotten that she had been severely hurt. I rushed to her side and started to tend her wounds. I looked at her face. Even with her features marred by pain, she was still beautiful. Her hair was a rich, dark brown that framed her face. Her skin felt so soft, and her body was so tiny. Lying on the alleyway ground, she looked so….fragile. Easily breakable._

_I examined her. Her neck had a few purple blotches starting to bloom, so the man must have choked her. Her cheeks were red and splotchy, so he must have slapped her. Her shirt was ripped and torn, which meant I hadn't gotten there a moment too soon. If he had finished the job…_

_I shuddered. _

Do NOT go there…she's safe now.

_I saw her clutching her right wrist in her left hand. I removed her left hand and gasped. There was a bite mark on her wrist; right through the skin and deep enough that she would need stitches. _

_I tore off a piece of her already ruined shirt, and make a makeshift torquinet to staunch the blood flow. I was tying the fabric around her wrist when she opened her eyes. They were slightly glassy, but soon came sharply into focus._

_Her eyes._

_They were a deep, rich chocolate color, sweet and beautiful. I could instantly tell that she was like an open book, waiting to be read, as her eyes were the windows to her soul._

_The girl blurted out, "Who are you?"_

_I snapped myself out of my daydream. _

'_FOCUS_, Masen', _my inner monologue chastised. _'You've got a girl to take care of.'

"_Edward Masen." I replied._

_I looked into her eyes again and still saw some lingering fear in them. In my (strange) urge to protect this girl from everything, I tried to placate her by adding, "You're going to be alright now."_

"_Thank…thank you," came her weak reply. She seemed to be losing consciousness. _

_In an attempt to keep her awake, I asked for her name._

"_Bella…Bella Swan."_

_And then she was still_

"Passengers, please buckle your seatbelts. We will be arriving at the Sea-Tac airport in just a moment. Thank you for traveling on American Airlines and have a good day."

The announcement jolted me out of my nap. As I yawned and stretched, I tried to remember what had happened in the aftermath.

I remembered calling an ambulance, and wishing that I could call Carlisle, seeing as he was a great doctor who handled these types of cases for a living. When the police pulled up, I told them what had happened and they arrested James on the spot. I couldn't help but grin when I saw the police haul his ass into the back of a cop car and drive away

_Adios, you sick fucker, _I thought.

I had wanted to stick around and make sure that Bella was ok, but Elizabeth called and started bitching me out for not being home "on time."

_Pffft. As if I had EVER had a curfew. Bitch really didn't care if was dead, facedown in a ditch somewhere or holed up in my room. She probably just wanted to vent some anger at me for even existing. _

So I had left the hospital, soon after getting my hands checked out and treated. When I got home, I had to withstand the verbal lashing Elizabeth doled out. However, I was used to it, and so I just put my ipod in and tuned her out.

A few days later the police showed up at my doorstep, wanting to get a statement from me about the attack on Bella. Elizabeth was there, and she found out what had happened. After the police left, she ranted and raved at me for "so stupid as to get involved with a murderer like that James man!" when in knew what she really meant was, "Why was that James man so stupid as to ignore him and not take him off my hands for me!"

After her bitchfest was over, Elizabeth called my aunt and uncle, stating that it was too dangerous for me to live here after my alleged run-in. But really, all this did was give her an excuse to drop my ass like a hot pot sticker.

I didn't mind really. It gave me an excuse to leave my sorry bitch-for-a-mother in this godforsaken town forever. I had to take my good fortune where I could get it.

As I exited my plane and waited for the baggage claim carousel to deposit my bags, I lamented one thought in my head about the whole ordeal, replaying it like a broken record.

I had never seen nor heard from Bella Swan again.

**I know a few lines in this chapter may sound corny, but hey, that's Edward for ya! Totally awesome? Or epic fail? **

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW PLEASE!**

**PS: (For those of you actually reading this, sorry it took so long for an update. I know I'm lazy and completely suck, but I wasn't entirely sure where to go beyond this chapter and the next…had to plan. So, sorry and I hope you're still reading!)**


End file.
